


Returning to You

by RiderDelivery



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderDelivery/pseuds/RiderDelivery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far will you go to bring someone back?<br/>Eiji Hino must now challenge his greatest enemy yet...to bring back someone once lost. Joined by allies, he goes to confront the greatest foe he has ever faced.<br/>Meanwhile, Ankh must struggle with his own desires and travel his soul to find a conclusion to his forever tormenting conflict. Will the Greeed finally be able to put his past aside? Will Eiji be able to save him? When does desire end...and something more...begin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning to You

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and a pleasure to meet you! I am Riderdelivery! This is a fan-speculation of a Rider Movie. I mostly wrote this to give me closure after seeing Megamax and the end of OOO. Please enjoy!  
> ((I tried to spell the names as best as I could...))

_Where are you?  
_ It always starts the same way: nothing but darkness surrounding his body, thick and black that all he can see is his hands. _  
__I can feel your warmth.  
_ The cold envelops him like a constricting blanket, freezing him in place. In the distance he suddenly sees a warm, red light, enveloping a familiar silhouette, a familiar hand reaching out to him. He heads for the light, trying to reach his hand out with all his might. _  
_ _Are you really here, or have I lost it?  
_ Then a sudden wind pushes him back as a strange hand appears. The long appendages looked scaly and could barely be seen against the black, but somehow look familiar in a way, almost like a hand covered in armor. Then the hand closes around the red light, trapping the person inside it. A shriek of pain is heard, the silhouette reaching out to try and escape. Without any hesitation, he gets up and runs as fast as he can towards the person screaming in pain, still enveloped in the red light. He arrives in front of the monstrous hand and takes a stance, taking a ring into his hand before he tries to transform, only to realize nothing is there. The OOODriver is gone, not even a medal in sight. _  
_ _No! Please, don't go!  
_ All he can do is watch the person he wants to hold again be pulled away from him, into the darkness. All he can do is scream as that person vanishes from his sight forever. _  
_ _Don't leave me again!_  
  


* * *

 

Eiji sat up from his resting place, sweat drenching the front of his tunic. He clutched the wet fabric, breathing slowly to calm himself from the nightmare that played once again in his head, repeating over and over with no end in sight.

A sigh escaped his lips. His body was worn out and tan from the desert sun that peeked over a golden dune that he could see from the entrance of his tent. He had managed to sleep through the night again despite that. A quick wash with some water and a change of clothes and he'd be good as new. He was no stranger to setbacks, even in the harsh climate and arid conditions of the Sahara Desert. But the truth of the matter was that when it came to this it didn't matter where he traveled as long as he could make a little progress. As long as there was Tomorrow's Underwear and he was still alive Hino Eiji, also known as Kamen Rider OOO, would never give up. He dug into his pocket, pulling out the broken halves of the red medal that he kept to reassure himself.  
     After the strange incident that took place with a Rider from the future, and after a few weeks of rest (only because Hina insisted that he take a break and gather his strength), he had set out once again on the mission that had become his drive for the past three years: to restore the medal he held in his hand and hopefully bring back the person who it truly belonged to. His journey had taken him all over the world, to places no one would have ever thought. However, to him it was normal since he had traveled like this many times before when he was soul searching.

This time though, his travels had purpose and he spent most of the time scouring ancient ruins, looking through various archives of books, and talking with the locals in search of any clues. He of course had his off days where he would take in the sights of the places around him, travel through the streets and various marketplaces in search of supplies and underwear (if needed), and on occasion stop to play various games with the young children that grew curious of the strange nomad with a gentle smile and a wise look about him. He cherished the moments of peace before returning to the task at hand. At the moment he had just finished wandering about an old temple, but unfortunately although the ruins were quite interesting, they lead to more questions than answers and he decided to continue on. His next destination would be another town to once again gather more information and hopefully find another lead.  
     Once dressed in new clothes, he used a bit of water in his canteen to wash the crust and sand from his face and stepped outside to meet the sun. The heat and the warmth shone down on his face, making the sand around his tent in the oasis shine the color of gold. The water was clear and blue, with a palm tree granting the tent shade. In the distance was the camel that he rented from the last town he visited. Reaching into the bag held by a strap going across his chest, he pulled out his smartphone to check his map. The phone had been a present from his friends, and since the camel had a wi-fi hotspot he might as well take advantage of it. He activated the phone, taking some of the bread he had brought from the bag to eat for breakfast. A quick look at the GPS would be needed before he packed up and headed out. He wanted to at least get to the next town before nightfall again. As the screen lit up though, he was greeted with an odd sight.

  
**\--YOU HAVE 5 NEW VIDEO MESSAGES--**

  
     This was odd even to him. He could expect possibly one or two messages, mostly from Hina or Chiyoko calling to keep him in the loop of things going back home, but five messages was a rarity for even them… unless something was wrong. Moving the slick hair from his face, he pushed the button and was brought to the message screen. He sighed. Apparently four of the messages didn't go through properly. They were only a few seconds long. What was even weirder was that the messages all came from one number. The fifth however seemed a bit longer than the other four. He took, chewed, and swallowed another bite of bread before he finally pushed the fifth message on his screen. Immediately a familiar face greeted him, though he looked quite a bit older. He grinned, dressed in what appeared to be a casual suit with tie. The background appeared to be an apartment, and Eiji could see someone behind the familiar face typing at a computer. The familiar boy gave a quick wave, his black hair still maintaining that odd shape and bouncing a bit.  
"Hey! Long time no see!"  
Eiji couldn't help but smile. Even if he was older that person was still just as full of energy. Over his travels he had made a few outside friends and exchanged numbers with them. One such person was Gentaro Kisaragi, Kamen Rider Fourze, a teacher who had helped him with the incident a few years ago, and currently the person who was on his video phone at the moment.  
"Sorry about the last few messages,” He said with a scratch of the back of his head. “Technical problems!"  
Eiji could have sworn he heard the person in the back snicker a bit at that. The message continued.  
"I know it's kinda out of the blue to be calling you like this. But I remember last time that we saw each other you said if I had any leads to call you! After all, we Ka--er I mean heroes have to stick together, ne?"  
Tht brought a smile to Eiji's face. Gentaro, even as an adult, was still all about friendship and helping others.

  
"Anyways...I wanted to call you because I was talking with J—err, I mean a friend of mine a few days ago! He's an information broker of sorts, and he's been keeping in touch with this guy that's, er, one of us? According to that person he might know someone that could possibly help you with your mission to bring your friend back!"

  
Eiji nearly dropped the phone. Could this be true? Maybe it could be the lead he's been searching for. After all of the other leads he went at though he knew not to fully give in to that hope. But this was another Rider, and Kamen Riders did have unexplainable abilities.

  
"To be honest though, you really should hear it from him! If you get this message then come to Amanogawa and we can catch up! Errr, just make sure to call first. I don't want Utahoshi-san to worry. I'll be looking forward to hearing from you, and hopefully seeing from you again, Eiji-sempai!"  
Gentaro then pounded his chest twice and pointed at the screen. "See you soon! Okay, that should do it! Now just push this an- UWAH!"  
He fell over and the phone fell as well, ending the message. Eiji laughed. His kouhai was still helpless when it came to technology. He couldn't stop smiling. He felt like this could be it at last. Finishing the final bit of his bread, he quickly packed his tent and supplies, and loaded them onto the camel. A quick hop on and undoing of the ropes and Eiji was off, clicking his tongue to make the camel go. As he rode he pulled the phone out again and dialed another number.  
"Ah, hello. It's me again," he said in a dry voice. "I'd like to get a flight to Japan please. Think you can arrange a plane to pick me up? I'll send the coordinates when I get into town. Thank you very much."  
He hung up the phone and returned it to the bag to grasp the reins. "Let's go! Fast as we can to the next town! Hyah!"  
The camel picked up speed and dashed through the desert. As they sped across the sand, Eiji's eyes lingered between longing and hope.  
 _Soon. Soon you'll be back. I'll finally keep my promise to you... Ankh._

**Author's Note:**

> AAaaaaaaah...I'm so nervous. This is my first fic so uh...please be kind? If you like it then let me know! Hehehe...I really liked doing the little part with Gentaro. 
> 
> Next Time:  
> Eiji arrives in Amanogawa and meets a colorful character...and mayonnaise?


End file.
